His Love
by dreamer's dawn
Summary: [COMPLETE ONESHOT] At what point does the life of a lone thief transform into a team of family and friends? When does the love of someone else overpower selfish desires? If given a choice between self preservation and the protection of another, where is t


Disclaimer: What! I have to say it again? Don't you remember from last time? I know you don't have the memory of a goldfish! Oh, you do? Well, that explains a _lot_. Marvel owns all…

**(X)---(X)---(X)**

Once again the world was in peril (at least the world that concerned the mutants at Xavier's Institute) and once again, the X-Men had been called upon to do everything they could to make sure their way of life and the lives of everyone they fought to protect was kept as safe as possible. The call had come in a little over fifteen minutes ago and the team had been assembled for briefing about the situation before running headlong into a whole mess of trouble.

As the others were prepping in the lower levels, Remy LeBeau took a little extra time to fulfill a promise he had made years ago. Walking the familiar halls leading to his private quarters, he thought about how he had vowed never to leave without telling _her_ how much he loved her. Drawing ever closer to his door, he laughed inwardly at the way he easily accepted such thoughts. Just a short time previously, he found himself tensing at even the idea of loving someone as much as he had come to love her.

"_Chère_? Y' in here?"

He heard a lilting humming from the bedroom off the side of the main living area. Following the sound, he found the beauty he had been searching. As soon as he entered the room, she stood from her seat on the bed to throw herself in his arms. Pulling her tightly to him, Remy savored the feel of her small body pressed against, with the though that he might never receive another loving embrace from her again in this life.

"_Petite_, dere's somet'in' bad goin' down. Got t' go take care o' it."

"Why d'ya have ta go? Why can't Scott or Logan or Bobby go? How come it's always ya?"

"Y' know why. We talked 'bout dis before."

Slowly, she pulled away from him enough to look in his eyes. Her bright, beautiful green orbs were quickly becoming watery pools as the tears sprang up in the corners. It broke his heart to do this, but he was going in order to ensure that she lived in a world that was safe for her. As much as he wanted to keep her sheltered from all the bad people and things that had come to harm their kind in the past, Remy wanted to give her anything she ever wanted even more. And at that moment, the one thing she wanted was the one thing that he wasn't positive he could give. Before he knew it, the words were already escaping his lips.

"It'll be okay, _petite_. I'll be back b'fore y' even know it."

"Promise?"

Just as this conversation had always gone before, she repeated the sentiment that scared him to death. While it kept him going, pushing to survive and not leave her alone, it made him think forward to the day he would break his promise. In all the time he had been an X-Man, he had seen friends and family die right before his eyes. And he knew one day, he wouldn't be able to escape his fate. Though he understood the risk, there was no way he could possibly say no to her innocence, even if it meant he might have to lie.

"Promise."

"An' ya'll take good care of Mommy, too, right?"

Setting his daughter back on the ground, Remy let his hands linger on her shoulders before turning away from her. Rebekka had always been Daddy's _petite ange_. Though she loved Rogue as fiercely as he, she'd always held a special place in his heart. Maybe it was because of how much she looked and spoke like the woman he loved, her mother. Maybe it was because of the fact that she took after Rogue so much. Maybe it was just the fact that from the moment he first held her, his life had changed completely in a way he never expected. No matter the case, she was his and no person or thing could take his daughter away from him.

"Course, _petite_."

"Okay, but ya bettah hurry back. Ya said that ya'd read ta meh tonight an' Mommy's 'sposed ta braid mah hair. Don't let her forget!"

"I won'. Y' better believe it."

Remy gave her his trademark lopsided grin before leaving her in the safety of the mansion's haven. It killed him to walk out the door, but when he thought about the fact that he was doing it for her, it gave him the strength to put himself in danger. If fighting was the only way to keep her safe, he would do it in a heartbeat. Making his way back to the lower levels, he met up with the team as they boarded the X-Jet.

"She alright, sugah?"

Rogue was already on board, prepping the Blackbird for flight.

"De usual, but yeah, she'll be okay."

"Good. Let's get this ovah with so we can get back safely."

"_D'accord_. _Je_ _t'aime_."

It was barely above a whisper, but she understood the emotions that were running through his head at the moment. The same fears gripped her own thoughts. The words weren't at all the half-hearted comments as they sounded. Instead, it was the apprehension of leaving his family alone that forced such a lackluster response. Trying her best to reinforce her husband's decision to continue the seemingly endless struggle to make a better place for themselves and their child, Rogue poured all her love into her words.

"Ah love ya, too, Swamp Rat."

The use of her old nickname for him was enough to bring a small smile to his face as they lifted off and left the mansion behind them. Deciding the best way to get through this alive was to lighten his heavy heart a bit, Remy didn't pass up the chance to tease his wife like they used to do to each other.

"Such a smart mouth fo' a River Rat."

"Oh, ya'll just wait till we get home an' Ah sic Bekka on y'!"

"Nev'r, _chere_. She always be on ma side."

As they flew off to meet their fate, the strength they had given each other and the promise of returning to their daughter gave them the boost they needed to get back alive. No matter what happened, their promises and love would never be broken.


End file.
